When The Rain Begins To Fall
by Swaps
Summary: Pairing Alex/Olivia : Olivia Benson est prise pour cible par un pervers qui semble malsainement attiré par elle. Dans un même temps, la détective doit faire face à ses sentiments pour Alexandra Cabot.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle fic, encore une fois sur la relation Alex/Olivia. Je vais partir sur un rythme d'un chapitre par week-end. Je vais faire mon maximum pour le tenir.**

**Pour ce qui est des personnages, ils appartiennent à Dirk Wolf : merci à lui. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et critiques ; je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer. Par avance, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxe, ainsi que pour les incohérences que je ferais certainement au niveau des procédures américaines. Bref, fin du blabla, et bonne lecture ! :) **

Cela avait commencé il y a deux semaines. Au début, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas : cela lui était déjà arrivé avant, c'était lié à son boulot. Mais là, c'était presque inquiétant. Et pourtant, Olivia Benson ne s'inquiétait pas de grand chose quand il s'agissait d'elle-même.

Tout avait débuté par les coups de téléphone au milieu de la nuit. Un appel vers deux heures du matin qui durait juste le temps que la détective décroche. Elle avait tout d'abord cru à une blague de jeunes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Mais au bout d'une semaine, alors que son téléphone sonnait chaque nuit avec la même ponctualité, elle avait rejeté cette idée. Des jeunes n'auraient pas été aussi assidus pour une simple farce. Et puis les quelques secondes de silence avant la tonalité caractéristique de fin de communication ne collaient pas. Elle était bien personnellement visée.

À partir du moment où elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion, Olivia aurait immédiatement dû avertir son capitaine. Sa vie privée était trop peu inexistante pour qu'elle ai pu se mettre à dos un amant quelconque. Elle avait encore dû récolter l'obsession d'un de ces malades sexuels qu'elle arrêtait à la pelle dans ses semaines de travail. Parce que séduire les criminels, ça oui, elle savait faire.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était dit que cela passerait comme c'était venu. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reçu la première lettre, la détective senti l'angoisse monter de son estomac.

0

0

« Olivia, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as attendu trois lettres pour venir m'en parler ? »

La détective regarda son capitaine dans les yeux. Elle avait en effet décidé d'avertir son supérieur lorsqu'elle avait constaté que son nouvel admirateur n'avait pas l'air décidé à abandonner de si tôt. Cela faisait maintenant neuf jours qu'elle avait reçu la première lettre. Depuis, elle en avait eu une tous les quatre jours.

« Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, Cap'. Ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'on reçoive des lettres ou des appels anonymes. »

Cragen fit la moue : il n'était pas d'accord avec la détective, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Il y avait plus urgent.

« Olivia, tu vas apporter ces lettres au labo, histoire qu'elles soient analysées. Je doute qu'on y trouve quelque chose étant données qu'elles sont faites à l'ordinateur, mais on ne sait jamais. Après on appellera Huang pour qu'il nous dresse un profil. Je sais que tu ne t'en inquiètes pas outre mesure, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois très prudente. Et mets au moins Nick au courant, c'est ton partenaire. »

Olivia hocha la tête. Elle le ferait. Elle attrapa les lettres qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre sous plastique avant de sortir du bureau de Cragen. Son capitaine se trompait sur un point : elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Les lettres étaient étranges. Un mélange de menaces, d'admiration, de propositions. Elles respiraient le malsain. Olivia eu froid dans le dos en y repensant.

Elle descendit rapidement au labo avant de rejoindre son bureau pour commencer sa journée de travail.

« Nick, tu as deux minutes ? »

Nick envoya un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule d'Amanda qui l'avait encore une fois taquiné à propos du désordre qui régnait dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Olivia et comprit tout de suite à son air sérieux qu'elle ne comptait pas se joindre à la blonde pour l'embêter. Alors que sa partenaire l'emmenait dans un coin à l'écart, Cragen sortit de son bureau et appela l'équipe à travers la pièce principale.

« Fin, Olivia, Nick et Amanda, au boulot. On a besoin de vous sur le terrain. Une jeune femme nue a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle. Je vous donne l'adresse, on vous attend sur place. »

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent chercher badge et arme dans leur bureau. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte menant dans la rue, Olivia senti la main de son partenaire se poser sur son épaule. C'est avec un air soucieux que Nick lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui dire avant que Cragen ne les interrompe. Elle lui sourit, rétorquant que ça pouvait tout à fait attendre. Elle nota mentalement de lui dire dès qu'elle le pourrait avant de se concentrer sur l'enquête à venir.

0

0

« Je vous préviens, c'est pas joli, joli. Elle a été salement amochée. »

Les quatre détectives n'aimaient pas penser ça, mais ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Comme leur avait annoncé l'agent qui les avait accueilli, la femme qui gisait par terre avait de multiples coupures sur le corps, et la position de son bras droit était tout sauf naturelle. La légiste, Mélinda, était déjà accroupie auprès du corps. Olivia prit les choses en main.

« Bon, Amanda, tu t'occupes de ceux qui ont découvert le corps ? Je crois que ce sont les jeunes qui étaient à l'entrée de la ruelle, ils avaient l'air plutôt choqués. Vois s'ils peuvent nous aider. »

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle respectait les initiatives de sa collègue pour coordonner leur travail. Elle était la plus ancienne de l'équipe.

« Fin, tu peux aider Mélinda et la Scientifique pour les prélèvements ? Elle avait sûrement des vêtements avant d'arriver ici, ils sont peut être encore dans le coin. Avec un peu de chance, trouvera ses papiers, ce serait bien d'avoir une identité. Nick, on est parti pour le début de l'enquête de voisinage ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et Fin ajouta :

« On fait un point dans trente minutes, d'accord ? »

Olivia quitta la ruelle accompagnée de son partenaire. Le quartier n'était pas l'un des plus agréables de la ville et les habitants n'aimaient pas parler. Ici, la règle du _j'ai rien vu_ dominait. C'est pour cela que Nick et Olivia commencèrent par chercher les caméras de surveillance du coin.

« Nick, regarde là-bas. Il y a un distributeur de billet. »

Son collègue sourit : vu l'angle du distributeur, la caméra dont il était équipé devait tout juste filmer l'entrée de la ruelle. Avec un peu de chance …

« J'appelle la substitut pour avoir un mandat.

– Ça marche, je contacte les responsables du distributeur. »

Ceci fait, ils partirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Olivia espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement l'identité de cette fille. Ainsi, l'enquête avancerait plus rapidement, et ils pourraient contacter la famille. La détective détestait cette partie de son travail. Elle détestait devoir frapper à une porte pour annoncer la mort d'une fille, d'une femme ou d'une mère. Elle détestait encore plus devoir tuer définitivement la dernière lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux des proches, qui espéraient que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais cela faisait parti de son travail. Travail auquel elle avait quasiment dédié sa vie. Cela lui arrivait souvent de penser amèrement que, plus elle s'était investie, plus sa vie privée avait cessé d'exister. Fonder une famille et travailler à l'USV n'étaient pas compatibles. Certains choisissaient l'USV, comme elle. D'autre leur famille, comme Elliot qui avait disparut du jour au lendemain pour se consacrer à sa femme et ses enfants. Le départ de son ancien partenaire et meilleur ami avait blessé Olivia bien plus qu'elle n'avait osé se l'avouer. Mais peu à peu, elle s'était fait une raison et avait cessé d'avoir mal en pensant à lui.

La détective sortit de ses pensées quand Fin l'interpella :

« Liv, tu nous écoutes ? Bon, donc on n'a trouvé ni vêtement, ni papiers. Elle a été violée, mais son agresseur n'a pas utilisé de préservatif. S'il est fiché, on le tient. Sinon, ça va être compliqué. Ah oui, et pour finir, Mélinda estime que la mort remonte à une quinzaine d'heure, c'est à dire hier dans la soirée. Amanda, tu as quelque chose ?

– Non, rien. Les jeunes sont rentrés dans la ruelle pour trouver un endroit tranquille où se retrouver. Ils ont immédiatement prévenu les secours quand ils l'ont vue. On leur a fait des prélèvement d'ADN au cas où ils aient contaminé la scène de crime. Ils étaient tous à un concert hier, il faudra analyser les photos qu'ils m'ont donné, mais honnêtement, je pense qu'ils sont hors de cause. »

Nick hocha la tête et prit la parole :

« De notre côté, on a fait les demande pour récupérer les vidéos d'une caméra surveillance à une dizaine de mètres d'ici. On va peut être pouvoir avoir une image.

– Donc en bref, on n'a rien pour le moment », conclut Olivia. « Il faut attendre la vidéo et le rapport d'autopsie. On fait un tour dans les appartements environnants, juste au cas où, et ensuite on rentre. Ça vous va ?

– C'est parti pour la tournée des sourds et aveugles du coin », ironisa Fin avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble le plus proche.

0

0

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les habitants ne leurs avaient rien appris. L'équipe rentra donc à l'USV sans rien de consistant pour faire avancer l'enquête. Après qu'Olivia ait vérifié les appels au 911 sans rien trouver de concluant, ils décidèrent de s'atteler à la paperasserie en retard qu'ils avaient à faire en attendant le rapport d'autopsie et le mandat.

Peu après leur pause déjeuner, la substitut du procureur Alexandra Cabot fit son apparition dans les bureaux de l'USV. Comme à chaque fois que la grande blonde entrait quelque part, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'elle était très bonne dans son travail, mais peu de personnes la connaissait réellement. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'elle travaillait pour l'USV. Elle restait cependant très professionnelle dans ses relations, ce qui lui avait valut bien des moqueries. L'arrivée de Nick et Amanda au sein de l'équipe avait un peu débloqué la jeune femme qui se joignait de temps en temps à eux pour boire un verre après le travail.

Olivia l'observa alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce. La substitut avait dû sentir son regard, car elle se tourna vers la détective en lui souriant. Olivia lui rendit un sourire poli. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées après le départ d'Elliot. Alexandra avait senti la détresse de sa collègue et lui avait montré un soutien respectueux que la détective avait apprécié. Peu à peu, elles étaient donc devenues amies, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia cesse tout simplement de développer cette relation. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était éloignée sans qu'Alex ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais une série de longs procès rapprochés avait emporté ses questions, laissant les choses là où elles en étaient. La substitut s'était cependant rendue compte, non sans étonnement, que sa relation avec la détective lui manquait. Elle avait d'abord pensé avoir fait quelque chose de travers, mais Olivia ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Leur relation au travail n'avait pas changé, même si Alex soupçonnait la brune de l'éviter. La substitut en avait alors conclut qu'elle ne voulait juste plus la voir. Cependant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était Olivia qui avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle en essayant de faire sauter ses barrières froides de substitut. Alex savait qu'elle devait lui en parler, lui demander au moins des explications, mais elle ne souhaitait pas réellement se confronter à son amie.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle frappa à la porte du capitaine Cragen.

**Merci d'avoir lu, et rdv samedi pour la suite :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il est plus court que le premier, mais nécessaire à la mise en place de l'histoire. Bonne lecture. :)**

La tête de Nick de présageait rien de bon. Olivia venait juste de lui faire part des lettres qu'elle avait reçu, ainsi que des appels. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, son partenaire avait développé un tempérament très protecteur à l'égard d'Olivia. Il essayait de le montrer le moins possible parce qu'il savait que la détective aimait son autonomie et son indépendance.

Olivia l'avait amené dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Sachant qu'il le demanderait, la jeune femme tendit une des lettres à son partenaire. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient à mesure qu'il lisait. Ne tenant plus, il continua sa lecture à haute voix :

« _Tes yeux accompagnent chacun de mes rêves, tels des phares au milieu de la tempête. Je t'imagine nue sous mes caresses, je sais que tu aimerais ça. La courbe de ton nez est …_ Non mais c'est qui ce dingue, Liv ? Il faut l'arrêter, il va devenir dangereux ! »

Olivia lui posa une main calme sur l'avant bras.

« Hé, Nick, ce ne sont que des mots. Je pense que je ne crains rien. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le retrouver pour le moment, mais il est trop prudent.

– Justement, Olivia. Il est réfléchit, mesuré. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait mettre à l'œuvre tout ce qu'il te promet dans ses lettres ? »

La détective ne put retenir un frisson qui lui glaça le dos. C'était justement ce qu'elle craignait. Avant que son partenaire ne puisse percevoir sa peur, elle répondit :

« J'amènerais tout ça à Huang demain. Il saura me dire si je dois prendre des précautions.

– Ok Liv. Mais … tu ne voudrais pas aller dormir autre part que chez toi, ce soir ? Je serais plus tranquille. »

Olivia soupira. Ses craintes étaient peut-être fondées, mais elle ne voulait pas se cacher.

« Je ne vais pas vider mon appart pour trois lettres, Nick. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, on se remet au boulot. Cragen n'aime pas quand on tarde à lui rendre nos rapports. »

Nick accepta et les deux collègues retournèrent à leur bureau respectifs. Mais Olivia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. La crainte de son partenaire était communicative.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par Alexandra qui s'approchait de son bureau. Olivia la regarda, surprise :

« Tu es encore là, Alex ? » Cela faisait en effet quasiment deux heures que la substitut était arrivée, et elle restait rarement aussi longtemps.

« Je faisais un point avec Cragen sur les affaires récentes, des histoires de paperasse et de rapports. Purement passionnant. » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de prendre un papier dans son sac.

« Et j'attendais que tu sois libre, je voulais te donner le mandat pour le distributeur. Ça avait l'air urgent. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. La substitut aurait pu simplement lui poser sur son bureau, elle l'aurait eu tout aussi rapidement. Elle la remercia tout de même avec un sourire.

« Oui merci. Une jeune femme violée et tuée. On n'a aucune piste, j'espère que ça nous débloquera un peu.

– J'espère aussi. Allez, je file au palais, j'ai une audience dans vingt minutes. À plus tard, Liv.

– Bon courage, Alex. »

Olivia la regarda sortir de la pièce avant de faxer le mandat pour obtenir les vidéos demandées. Elle essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur ses rapports. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Ses pensées étaient occupées d'une part par son admirateur secret, et d'autre part par la blonde. La détective avait bien compris que si la substitut avait tenu à lui donner le mandat en main propre, c'était en partie pour pouvoir la voir. Olivia savait qu'elle avait tendance à se rendre particulièrement inaccessible, en ce moment. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle avait plus urgent à faire que de rester pensivement à son bureau. Et puis il fallait absolument qu'elle se sorte Alex de la tête. Elle repoussa donc tous ses problèmes et commença à rédiger la conclusion d'une enquête.

0

0

En fin d'après-midi, Olivia descendit à la morgue en espérant que la légiste puisse leur donner une piste. Celle-ci était assise à son bureau, et la détective en fut soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement assister aux autopsies. Après avoir intégré les forces de l'ordre, elle s'était fait un devoir d'y assister sans broncher, mais c'était quand même assez déplaisant. L'odeur était vraiment forte, et voir les corps ouverts et disséqués ne manquaient pas de rappeler à la détective que les hommes étaient destinés à se décomposer entre quatre planches de bois. Olivia poussa la porte déjà entrouverte :

« Tu as commencé l'autopsie, Mélinda ? »

Cette dernière fit un signe négatif de la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes avant d'expliquer :

« J'avais un cas urgent à traiter avant votre inconnue. Je finis mon rapport, et je m'y attaque. Vous aurez les résultats demain matin, ainsi que les résultats des analyses de sperme.

– Tu me les fera monter, s'il-te-plait ?

– Bien sûr, je tâcherais d'être rapide. »

Après l'avoir remercié, la détective remonta dans les bureaux. Elle n'aurait pas le rapport d'autopsie avant le lendemain, et la vidéo n'arrivait toujours pas. L'enquête piétinait, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne se décida à rentrer chez elle qu'après 18h30 quand Cragen le lui ordonna. Elle se senti angoissée lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boite aux lettres. Elle redoutait la réception du prochain prochain mot, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait que de la publicité, elle recommença à respirer plus sereinement. Toute cette histoire la perturbait beaucoup trop.

Sa sérénité retomba cependant lorsqu'elle senti la clé accrocher alors qu'elle déverrouillait sa porte. Son instinct de détective lui indiqua qu'il était possible qu'on ait cherché à la forcer. Son expérience de femme lui criait qu'elle devait arrêter de se sentir perpétuellement visée. Un instant, elle pensa au ridicule dans lequel elle s'enfoncerait si elle défonçait sa propre porte, arme à la main. Elle choisi donc d'ignorer ses craintes et entra dans son appartement.

Alors que tout semblait normal, elle se maudit pour sa réaction : la serrure devait être un peu vieille, mais pas de quoi imaginer le pire. Son mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait cependant pas. Elle fit le tour de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité à cause des volets fermés. Elle alluma la lumière et senti une vague d'adrénaline lui glacer tout le dos.

Un bouquet de fleur trônait sur la table. Une photo surmontée d'un mot était appuyée contre le vase.

Une photo d'elle avec inscrit en lettres capitales : _J'ESPERE QUE TU AIMES LES ROSES. À BIENT__ŌT._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos review ! Voici la suite, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, mais je ferais le maximum pour le faire. Bonne lecture :)**

L'appartement d'Olivia était un champ de bataille. Après s'être remise de sa découverte, la détective avait fouillé entièrement toutes les pièces pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Elle avait ensuite appelé Nick, qui avait confié sa fille à un de ses voisins pour venir aider sa partenaire. L'effroi l'avait lui aussi envahi à la vue de la photo. Depuis, une phrase tournait inlassablement dans sa tête : Olivia est en danger. Nick avait cependant rapidement reprit ses esprits et contacté Cragen en lui expliquant la situation. Leur capitaine avait alors prit les choses en main.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de vingt minutes pour qu'une équipe de la Scientifique vienne faire des prélèvements dans tout l'appartement. Olivia s'était alors assise dans son canapé, la tête posée entre les mains. Elle était donc réellement prise pour cible.

Son partenaire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule en demandant :

« Ça va, Liv ? Tu tiens le coup ?

– Ça va aller, Nick, ça va aller. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa peur. Elle avait une place et une réputation à tenir.

« Hé, Olivia. C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité. Cragen ne veut pas que tu restes ici. Je peux t'accueillir pour cette nuit.

– Et ta fille, Nick ? Tu ne la vois pas souvent, je ne veux pas ... »

Il la coupa doucement :

« Pour ce soir. On trouvera une solution demain, d'accord ? »

La brune hocha la tête en se laissant aller contre son partenaire. Il serra un peu plus son bras sur son épaule en essayant de lui communiquer le plus de force possible.

« Tu devrais aller prendre quelques affaires, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps. »

La détective hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle fini par se lever et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour mettre le strict nécessaire pour la nuit dans un sac et retourner dans le salon.

Ces quelques minutes lui avaient permis de se recomposer une expression neutre. Travailler à l'USV était dur. Mais ça l'était encore plus pour une femme. La détective avait fait ses preuves, et ses collègues masculins ne prêtaient attention au fait qu'elle était une femme que lorsqu'il fallait interroger une victime particulièrement choquée, ou un enfant. C'était en effet à Olivia que revenaient généralement ces tâches. Les enfants lui faisaient facilement confiance, et les victimes, souvent des femmes elles aussi, ne voulaient pas être interrogées par des hommes. La détective prenait ce rôle très à cœur, et on lui avait déjà reproché son trop grand investissement auprès des victimes. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa mère que personne n'avait pu, ou su aider après son viol. Elle savait comme cela pouvait être douloureux de se considérer comme une victime tout sa vie. Son enfance pénible en témoignait.

0

0

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Nick se fit en silence. Olivia avait repris contenance, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. _Et s'il me trouve et met à exécution tout ce qu'il a imaginé dans ses lettres ? Il est dangereux, c'est sûr. Pourvu qu'il ait fait une erreur, qu'il ait laissé des traces dans mon appart. Je n'imagine pas vivre dans la peur perpétuelle qu'il m'attrape pendant trop longtemps._

« Olivia ? Tu descends ? »

Ils étaient arrivés, et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Nick l'observa anxieusement. Elle anticipa sa question :

« Vraiment Nick, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis en sécurité pour le moment. Va chercher ta fille, elle doit t'attendre. »

Une fois dans l'appartement, Olivia réalisa qu'il était déjà presque 22h. Avec la permission de son collègue, elle alla prendre une douche : elle se sentait salie par ce mot laissé dans son propre appartement, par cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Lorsque Nick lui proposa d'avaler quelque chose, elle réalisa qu'elle était exténuée. Il le comprit et n'insista pas. Il lui déplia le canapé-lit de son salon et la laissa s'installer pour la nuit. Une fois seule, Olivia s'endormit rapidement. Elle en avait plus que besoin.

Elle fut réveillée tôt par un cauchemar. Elle s'y attendait, et y était presque habituée. Cela lui arrivait souvent pendant des enquêtes compliquées. Celui-ci la fit cependant presque bondir de son lit. Elle était la cible, cette fois-ci. Elle se jura cependant de ne pas devenir une victime. Olivia Benson n'était pas impressionnable si facilement, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre. C'est pour cela que quand ce fut l'heure, elle se rendit à l'USV avec Nick, comme pour un jour normal de travail.

0

0

À peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans le bâtiment que Cragen les appelaient déjà dans son bureau. Fin, Munch et Amanda y étaient déjà. Au regard qu'ils lui lancèrent lorsqu'elle entra, Olivia su que leur capitaine leur avaient déjà expliqué la situation. Ce fut Amanda qui prit la parole :

« On couvre tes arrières, Olivia. Il ne se passera rien. »

La détective répondit avec un sourire sincère. Dormir lui avait permis de mettre ses idées au clair et de relativiser.

« Je sais, merci.

– Tu as trop de succès, Olivia. Tout le monde le sait », lança Fin.

« Ce sont surtout les pervers, qui le savent », rectifia Munch.

Le sourire d'Olivia s'agrandit. Elle avait toujours considéré ses collègues comme sa famille, et la situation lui confirmait qu'elle avait bien fait. En trois phrases, ils lui avaient assuré leur soutien tout en tentant de dédramatiser mais en montrant qu'ils prenaient cette menace au sérieux. Elle allait répondre quand Cragen entra, suivi de près par Alexandra.

« Voilà, on est au complet. »

Sitôt entrée, la substitut chercha Olivia du regard. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda soucieusement :

« Tu tiens le coup, Olivia ?

– Oui, merci Alex. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, capitaine ? »

Cragen se racla la gorge. Il avait fait appel à Alexandra plus en tant qu'amie d'Olivia que de substitut du procureur. Il savait que sa subordonnée ne se confierait que si on la forçait, et la blonde était douée pour ça. Il avait en plus remarqué que les deux collègues s'étaient rapprochées et il espérait qu'elle pourrait aider Olivia à ne pas se refermer sur elle-même.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en fasse tout un plat, Liv, mais je pense que la menace est sérieuse. J'aimerais que tu ne restes pas seule. Ni en journée, ni la nuit.

– Hé Cap', on parle bien d'Olivia Benson ? », l'interrompit Nick. « Il va falloir l'attacher si on veut être sûre qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. »

Tous commencèrent à rire. Nick avait raison de vouloir détendre l'ambiance. Fin embraya :

« On peut faire des tours de garde, non ?

– Pas plus de deux heures de suite, alors. » rétorqua Munch. « Même mon petit neveu est plus reposant. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour bosser avec elle tout le temps, Nick », continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

« Merci pour le soutien, les gars. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous », tenta de se défendre Olivia en prenant un air vexé grandement décrédibilisé par le sourire qui fendait son visage.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut calmé, Cragen reprit plus sérieusement :

« Donc, Olivia, je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'aller sur le terrain, mais reste avec Nick, d'accord ? Il faut te trouver un endroit où loger en attendant que toute cette histoire soit finie.

– Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Liv, mais ma sœur est sensée venir cette semaine. Vous la connaissez, c'est une machine à amener les problèmes. Et tu en as assez pour le moment, je pense. »

La détective sourit à Amanda :

« Je pense que tu as raison. Et je ne veux pas embêter Nick alors qu'il a sa fille en ce moment.

– Ma porte est grande ouverte, Olivia », proposa Munch. Fin retint un éclat de rire :

« Une femme chez Munch, on aura tout vu ! Bon courage, Olivia. »

Cette dernière allait répondre quand Alex sorti de son silence :

« J'ai de la place chez moi, et tout l'immeuble est équipé d'un dispositif de surveillance. Le concierge surveille bien ceux qui rentrent. »

Avant que la détective n'ait eu le temps de donner son avis, Cragen trancha :

« Parfait. Alex, tu héberges Olivia. Ce sera sûrement plus vivable qu'avec Munch. »

Ce dernier allait protester, mais le capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Bien, s'il a laissé quelque chose en déposant les fleurs, on le saura en début d'après-midi. Amanda et Fin, vous vous en occupez. En attendant, tout le monde au travail. On a toujours une inconnue à la morgue. »

Après avoir acquiescé, ils sortirent du bureau. Alex attendit Olivia. Elle avait remarqué que la brune n'avait pas semblé ravie de sa nouvelle collocation.

« Désolée Olivia, je ne pensais pas que Cragen choisirait pour toi. »

La brune haussa les épaules :

« Ça ne va pas être compliqué avec nos différentes horaires ? Il va falloir que tu viennes me chercher, si j'ai bien compris Cragen.

– Je m'adapterais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu voudras passer prendre quelques trucs chez toi ?

– Oui, on pourra y aller ce soir.

– Bon, tu m'appelles quand tu as fini ta journée ? Je serais sûrement au palais. À ce soir, alors ?

– À ce soir. »

Alors que la blonde se retournait pour sortir du bâtiment, Olivia se rendit compte que son ton avait était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'avait rien contre la blonde. Au contraire.

Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle, laissant son instinct la guider. Puis, à force de la côtoyer, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle appréciait le temps partagé avec Alex. Et peu à peu, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cela plus tôt, dans sa jeunesse.

Cette prise de conscience lui avait rappelé des moments douloureux suite à la fin d'un amour bien trop vite consommé. Elle s'était souvenue de ses premiers contacts avec une fille, de cette passion dévorante qu'elle n'avait interprété que comme une pulsion sexuelle, un attrait physique. Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'aimer, et lorsqu'elles l'avait réalisé, il était trop tard. Casey l'avait laissée seule avec sa peine et ses remords. Depuis, Olivia n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable et elle l'évitait même. Trop de douleur pour si peu de bonheur.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait prit la mesure de ses sentiments pour Alex, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de s'éloigner. Pour son bien, et pour celui de son amie.

Olivia frémit en pensant qu'elle allait passer les prochaines semaines à dormir à quelques mètres de la blonde. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle ne voulait pas blesser la substitut en se montrant froide avec elle. Elle ne le méritait sûrement pas. Elle allait devoir prendre sur elle. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui dirait tout. Cela signifierait sûrement la fin de leur amitié, mais au moins, seule Olivia en souffrirait. Et la détective savait qu'elle réussirait à le gérer même si cela lui en coûterait.


	4. Chapitre 4

« On a les résultats ADN », lança Fin, un dossier à la main. « Et on a de la chance, notre gars est fiché. Il s'appelle James Wilson. »

Olivia bondit de sa chaise :

« On a une adresse ?

– Il est sous contrôle judiciaire, j'ai vu avec l'officier de probation. Il a déjà été condamné pour vol à main armée et quelques autres trucs. Il vit à dix minutes d'ici. Nick, la vidéo du distributeur, ça donne quoi ? »

Le détective se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en répondant à son collègue :

« Rien de bien clair. On peut toujours s'en servir pour faire pression sur lui s'il n'avoue pas, mais ce ne sera pas bien utile en cas de procès, je pense. »

Olivia attrapa son manteau et mis son arme à sa ceinture :

« Ok, allons cueillir l'oiseau chez lui. »

« James Wilson, NYPD, on a un mandat, ouvrez. »

Voyant que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, Fin lança un regard à Olivia qui hocha la tête. Il s'écria :

« On va ouvrir la porte, reculez. »

Une voix interrompit Fin qui s'apprêtait à lancer un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, ne cassez rien, j'ouvre. »

Un homme plutôt grand se tenait de l'autre côté.

« James Wilson ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous posez, suivez-nous. »

Celui-ci ne résista pas, et suivit docilement l'équipe jusqu'aux locaux de l'UVS.

0

0

« Bon, en clair, vous n'avez pas d'alibi. Et on a votre sperme sur la victime. Ça fait beaucoup, non ?

– Ne l'dites pas à l'officier de probation. 'Va m'faire retourner en taule, s'il l'apprend. »

Olivia se retourna vers Nick :

« Non mais tu l'entends. Oui, tu vas y retourner. Et pour un certain temps. Tu sais que dans certains états, on demanderait la peine de mort pour ce que tu as fait ?

– Ce que j'ai fais ? Mais, j'ai ... »

Nick ne lui laissa pas le temps d'objecter :

« Tu ne vas pas nier, non plus. Allez, on a juste besoin de savoir le nom de cette fille. On s'en fiche de pourquoi tu l'as violée et étranglée. Si tu nous aide, on dira au juge que tu as été gentil. »

Derrière la vitre sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire, Amanda leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a affaire au tueur le plus intelligent du millénaire, je crois.

– Avec un peu de chance il lâchera rapidement le morceau, Olivia commence à être tendue », observa Fin.

« Je la comprends », compati la jeune blonde, « elle a tiré le gros lot avec l'autre qui la harcèle.

– Elle tiendra le coup, ne t'en fais pas. »

Amanda soupira :

« Je sais. Et Alex la connait assez pour savoir comment l'aider. »

Ils furent interrompus par Olivia qui sortait de la salle :

« Je vous le laisse, je vais faire un meurtre, sinon. »

Alors qu'Amanda hochait la tête, Cragen les rejoignit :

« Laissez-le cogiter une petite heure, Amanda et Fin vous y retournez ensuite. Liv, va te reposer, je ne veux plus te voir ici avant demain matin. Et c'est un ordre, tu as besoin dormir. »

0

0

Olivia avait à peine objecté. Elle avait appelé Alex qui lui avait aussitôt dit qu'elle arrivait. Il était 18h30 lorsqu'elle prit place dans la voiture de sa collègue. Ce fut elle qui lança la conversation, se rappelant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Alex se donnait du mal pour elle, alors elle pouvait bien faire des efforts et mettre ses sentiments de côté.

« Ça a été au tribunal ? »

Alex lui répondit en souriant :

« C'était une bonne journée. J'en connais qui sont partis pour rester à Rickers un bon bout de temps. Et toi ? L'enquête a avancé ?

– On a identifié le propriétaire du sperme, il devrait avouer assez rapidement. Ce n'est pas un malin …

– Bien, il sera facile à faire condamner, alors. Et ton dingue, du nouveau ? »

Le visage de la détective s'assombrit :

« Rien. »

Alors que le silence devenait pesant, la substitut proposa :

« Tu veux toujours passer chez toi ?

– J'aurais bien voulu, mais les scellés n'ont toujours pas été enlevé. Cragen m'a dit d'attendre demain. Tu pourras me prêter quelques affaires ?  
– Bien sûr, Liv. Aucun problème. »

La détective la remercia d'un sourire rapide avant de retourner à ses pensées.

0

0

Elle était déjà allée chez la substitut, mais à chaque fois, l'ambiance qui y régnait la frappait. L'appartement d'Alex reflétait exactement ce que la blonde dégageait. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle ne manquait pas de moyens financiers, mais rien n'était fait pour étaler une quelconque richesse. C'était classe, spacieux, mais tout de même relativement sobre

« Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. Fais comme chez toi, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

– Merci Alex, je peux prendre une douche ? Tu as un pyjama ou quelque chose à me prêter pour la nuit ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi. »

Après quelques recherches, la substitut avait fini par dénicher un bas de survêtement et un T-shirt. Olivia en profita pour se moquer gentiment des goûts raffinés de son amie en matière de vêtements.

Les deux femmes mangèrent silencieusement en silence. À la fin du repas, Alexandra proposa :

« Je suppose que tu es fatiguée. Tu veux aller te coucher ?

– Honnêtement, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée d'aller au lit. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

– Tu fais des cauchemars ? Tu veux en parler ?

– Tu n'as pas plutôt un film à nous mettre ? Je doute que mes élucubrations nocturnes t'intéressent vraiment ... »

Olivia était déjà assise sur le canapé de son amie. Alex rangea la dernière assiette et alla la rejoindre.

« Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, ça m'intéresse, Liv. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je refuse de te regarder te refermer comme ça. Je tiens à notre amitié, même si on se voit moins souvent qu'avant, ce que d'ailleurs je ... »

Olivia la coupa doucement en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Elle frissonna sous le contact de sa peau, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser la substitut l'amener dans cette conversation. Elle n'en n'avait pas le courage.

« Pas maintenant, Alex. Plus tard. »

Alex retira son bras.

« Plus tard ? C'est facile de dire ça, Olivia. C'est facile de fuir. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, et je respecterai ton choix de t'éloigner si tu le veux, mais j'ai quand même droit à une explication. Ça va finir par empiéter sur nos relations de travail. Pourquoi es-tu si froide ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de ton pervers, ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça dure.»

Alex s'arrêta et fixa la détective. Elle ajouta en murmurant, d'un ton presque suppliant. : « Parle-moi, Liv ! »

Olivia baissa les yeux. La distance qu'elle avait voulu mettre entre elle et son amie avait prit une dimension qu'elle n'avais pas remarqué. Elle se senti tout d'un coup dépassée par les événements. Alex était sur son terrain : celui de la confrontation, de l'interrogation. Olivia comprit alors pourquoi tout ses traits de personnalité faisaient d'elle une excellente avocate. Elle eu envie de tout lui dire, depuis l'échec systématiques de chacune de ses relations, jusqu'aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour elle, en passant par ses longues soirées de solitudes dans son appartement trop vide. Au fond d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alex réagissait si violemment. Certes, elles avaient été proches, mais la détective sentait que la blonde était vraiment touchée.

Devant, le mutisme de sa collègue, Alexandra se leva, un air de profonde tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Olivia aurait aimé qu'elle s'énerve encore, qu'elle crie, qu'elle claque la porte. Qu'elle la regarde. Mais elle ne semblait ressentir que de la déception.

La détective attendit d'être sûre qu'Alex ne ressortirait pas de la chambre pour laisser couler ses larmes. Elle se lova contre le canapé. Elle avait perdue la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. _Olivia, tu es une imbécile,_ pensa-t-elle. _Tu finiras seule, avec pour seuls souvenirs tous ces pervers que tu arrêtes si bien ..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Bonne lecture :) **

Elle était toujours allongée lorsqu'elle senti une main lui attraper la gorge. Rapidement, l'air lui manqua. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout était noir elle ne voyait rien. Elle commença à paniquer. Ses mains essayèrent d'attraper ce qui la privait d'oxygène. Elle griffa, rua, mais ça ne changeait rien. Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur exploser, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour tourner ses pensées vers Alex.

Se fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Elle repris son souffle avant de se mettre à crier et essayant de se relever. Quelque chose lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de nouveau de bouger.

Puis ce fut le jour. Olivia profita de la lumière pour se débattre de plus belle. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce mais ferme lui ordonner :

« Olivia, calme toi. Tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Elle reconnu la voix d'Alexandra et failli pleurer de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle pleurait réellement. Elle eu tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle était toujours sur le canapé avant qu'Alex l'entoure de ses bras.

Alors, pour la première depuis longtemps, Olivia abandonna. Les sanglots qu'elle avait retenu la veille sortirent du fond de ses tripes, libérateurs. Elle se laissa aller contre son amie qui attendait patiemment que la détective se calme. Elle perdit la notion du temps et se laissa bercer par la blonde, libérant les émotions qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu.

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin respirer plus librement, elle releva la tête. Elle fut surprise de ne pas se sentir honteuse d'avoir craqué comme ça. La grande Olivia Benson s'était effondrée misérablement devant sa collègue, et pourtant, elle se sentait libérée. Elle qui détestait montrer ses failles venait de se montrer complètement à nue, mais elle se sentait bien.

La seule chose qu'elle pu articuler fut un petit :

« Merci, Alex. »

La blonde posa ses mains autour de son visage et lui essuya les joues à l'aide de ses pouces :

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, hier, Liv. Je ... »

Olivia la coupa :

« Non, tu as raison. Je te dois des explications. »

Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées pour enfin tout avouer à son amie, la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Alex la pressa :

« Tu devrais répondre, Olivia. Il a déjà sonné pendant que tu dormais, c'est peut être important. »

À contre cœur, la détective se leva et décrocha. Elle annonça sèchement :

« Benson.

– Détective Benson, le Capitaine Cragen vous demande de le retrouver à votre appartement. Il y a eu du grabuge cette nuit.

– Du grabuge ? C'est à dire ?

– Il m'a interdit de vous donner des détails. Vous pouvez vous y rendre ? C'est urgent.»

Inquiète, Olivia balbutia :

« Euh oui, je … Oui, j'arrive aussi rapidement que possible. »

Elle expliqua rapidement la situation à Alex qui lui dit aussitôt qu'elle pouvait l'amener. Avant de quitter le canapé pour aller s'habiller, Olivia posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de son amie :

« Je n'oublie pas les explications, Alex. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, mais dès que c'est réglé, on parle. »

Alex hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Pendant un instant, elle espéra qu'après qu'Olivia lui ait tout dit, elles puissent recommencer à parler du temps ensemble. Elle chassa ses pensées alors qu'Olivia attrapa son manteau.

Les deux femmes prirent place dans la voiture de la blonde. Alex pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de la détective. Elle se demandait ce qui allait encore une fois lui tomber dessus. Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la rue d'Olivia, le portable de la blonde sonna. Elle se gara rapidement et décrocha :

« Cabot … Oui … Oui, c'est moi qui suis sur le procès … Avancé ? … Dans vingt minutes ? Mais pourquoi ? … Je … Bon, j'arrive. »

Olivia l'interrogea du regard après qu'elle ait raccroché. Alex expliqua :

« L'audience pour l'affaire Dyiat est avancée, elle commence dans vingt minutes. Je déteste quand ils font ça.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je rentrerais au SVU avec Cragen.

– Attends, je t'accompagne quand même.

– Regarde, c'est la voiture de Cragen devant ma porte. Tu peux y aller, je t'appellerais. »

La substitut hocha la tête et Olivia sorti de la voiture. Elle entra dans son immeuble, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas de voitures du SVU. Elle avait dû arriver avant eux. Ou alors il n'y avait rien de grave.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, elle constata que les scellés étaient toujours en place. Pourquoi … ?

Ses réflexions ne purent aller plus loin. Elle senti un choc dur à l'arrière de son crane et perdit connaissance.

0

0

Alexandra était déjà à deux rues de chez Olivia lorsqu'un doute l'envahit. Elle avait croisé le juge en charge de l'affaire Dyiat pas plus tard qu'hier, et il lui avait confirmé l'heure de l'audience. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit avancée.

La substitut n'aimait pas le doute. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement. Elle paraissait certes froide aux yeux de ses collègues, presque sans scrupules, mais elle détestait l'injustice. Elle détester douter de la culpabilité d'un suspect. Et lorsqu'elle était confrontée à cette situation, elle faisait tout pour effacer ses doutes.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait vu aucune voiture de police devant chez Olivia qu'elle fit demi-tour. Elle se gara en face de la porte de la détective et, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle sorti son téléphone et essaya de joindre Cragen. Dans le pire des cas, qui s'avérerait en fait être le meilleur, elle passerait pour une parano auprès du capitaine. Mais peu importe : si elle avait raison, elle pouvait craindre le pire.

Cragen décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

« Cragen.

– Capitaine, c'est Alex Cabot. Je … je voulais être sûre que euh …  
– Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'étonnement du Capitaine s'entendait même à travers la ligne. Alexandra Cabot ? Perdre contenance ? C'était presque inédit.

« Tout va bien chez Olivia ? Enfin je veux dire, il n'y a pas trop de dégâts ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Benson va bien ?

– C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Elle est bien avec vous, non ?

– Avec moi ? Non, que ... »

Alexandra ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

« Vous feriez bien d'envoyer une équipe à son appartement, je crois qu'on a un problème. »


End file.
